Fever
by xXYou-Can't-Judge-MeXx
Summary: (T just to be safe) Steve has Scarlett Fever, but Bucky has a hard time coping.
1. Chapter 1: Sick

Bucky was leaning against his window, the moon high in the sky. He was perched upon his bed with his nose in a good book when he heard a car engine start up outside. He knew the sound of the old, rackety engine all too well. Without marking his page or even looking out the window, he grabbed his coat and unlocked the door.

"Where are you going?" His mother asked in a concerned tone, although her face was knowledgeable. Bucky didn't feel the need to answer.

"Ms. Rogers!" He called, running to his next door neighbor's house. The blond woman in the driver's seat rolled down her window.

"Hey, Bucky. We're going to the doctor. Steve's running a fever, and he has some rashes starting up." Her face was empathetic. "He's not feeling so well."

Bucky nodded. "Mind if...?"

"Get in." Sarah Rogers said, her lips pulling up at the corners. Bucky chuckled, opened the back door, and got in.

Steve was covered in a blanket, shivering, although his face was red. The small man opened his eyes a slit as Bucky closed the door. "Hey, Buck." He said in a small, raspy voice.

"Hey. What'd you catch this time?" Bucky remarked, a small, playful smile appearing on his face.

Steve shook head gently. He wasn't in the mood for games. "My head hurts. And my throat."

Bucky's expression became worried. "Please don't get worse." His voice was slightly higher than normal.

"I won't." Steve said as he rest his head in his friend's shoulder. Bucky wrapped his arm around the smaller man in return, and Steve quickly slipped into sleep.

Bucky's stomach tossed every time Steve's breath caught, or coughed, or whimpered. His arm was tight around him, and no words were spoken until they pulled into the doctor's office.

"We're here," Sarah announced quietly, turning around in her seat to look at them.

Bucky took a deep breath. "Wake up, Steve." The smaller man let out a groan of protest before sliding over to the door his mother had opened for him and got out. Bucky got out his door, but closed and locked it before realizing that Steve's blanket had dropped to the floor when he got out of the car. Too late now. He rushed around the car and walked on Steve's left side. They walked to the door carefully, the night air brisk and nipping. Bucky rushed ahead for a moment, opening the door so that Steve and Sarah could walk right in without having to pause. Once they were seated--well, Bucky and Steve were seated, Sarah was signing in or something--Steve started shivering really hard. Silently cursing himself for forgetting Steve's blanket, Bucky pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around his friend. Steve slipped his arms through the sleeves, but his hands never came out the other end. Bucky smiled at his tiny friend.

Sarah returned, sat down next to Steve, and started rubbing his back.

When the doctor called them in all three of their stomachs flipped--although Steve's only flipped because he was sick.

The doctor examined Steve gently--every move he made was protested by Sarah or Bucky.

"Be gentle, he said it hurts there."

"He's not feeling well, be careful."

"Don't touch that, it hurts him."

The doctor smiled and chuckled every time. "You two are worse than first time parents." He said, turning to them. Then, turning back to Steve, his expression became worried. "How long have these symptoms been persisting?"

"Just today, but he was feeling a little funny last night, so I kept an eye on him today, and around 8 pm tonight we left the house..." Sarah explained.

The doctor nodded, his fingers pressed to Steve's throat. "It looks like Scarlet Fever. He'll need bed rest and antibiotics, but I think you two should get tested for it. It's highly contagious."

Bucky nodded, his stomach twisting. "The antibiotics will make him better?"

The doctor spun his chair around to face him. "They should. Any allergies to Penicillin?"

"We're not sure," Sarah admitted, shifting around in her chair.

Steve suddenly leaned forward, gripping the side of the examination bed tightly as heavy coughs began wracking his small body. His coughs soon became wheezes--became an asthma attack.


	2. Chapter 2: Stressed

Bucky got out of his chair so fast that it made a loud skidding sound as he rushed over to Steve. He fumbled around in his jacket's pocket--still on his friend--and pulled out his inhaler. After shoving it into his friend's hand, Bucky began rubbing Steve's back as the smaller man's breathing became more regular.

"Thanks, Buck," Steve whispered as soon as he could speak. Bucky nodded, thinking nothing of it. His best friend couldn't breath, of course he had helped.

Bucky didn't sit back down, he stood, watching his friend's every move, trying to make sure if something else happened he could help.

"James," the doctor said in a concerned voice--Bucky almost forgot that that was supposed to be him, and it took

him a moment to turn his head to the doctor.

"Hmm? Oh, um, yes?" He stuttered.

The doctor's face was serious, and he stood up and leaned closer to Bucky as he spoke. "I think it would be best if you stayed at your own house until Steve is no longer contagious. Once he has the medicine, it shouldn't be long, anyway."

Bucky scoffed a laugh. Then the realization that the doctor was being serious hit him like a brick. It took him a moment to respond. "No."

The doctor put a hand on Bucky's shoulder, and his face was empathetic. "Scarlet Fever is contagious, you or a family member could get sick."

"Steve is a family member." Bucky's face was serious. Then, a little more calmly, "He's like family to me."

"I know that he's very important to you, but so are your blood relatives, right?" The doctor's hand fell off of Bucky's shoulder as Bucky walked towards the door, muttering "I'll be right back." to Steve.

He couldn't handle this right now. He couldn't stay away from Steve for, what, weeks? He found a bathroom, entered a stall, and closed and locked the door. He pushed the lid down so he could sit, and put his head in his hands. Steve needed him, he couldn't leave him! What if he stayed at Steve's, until the sickness was gone? That way he would not endanger anyone else? Besides, if Bucky got sick, he wouldn't mind much; his immune system had never been bad, and he seldom caught Steve's illnesses. Bucky wasn't sure how to handle a sickness he couldn't help out with. Every time Steve had been sick, Bucky had been there, ever since they were eight or so. What if he just took a really good shower when he came home from Steve's?

So many thoughts rolled through Bucky's head, he didn't even realize that he had been in the bathroom for nearly an hour, and that Steve and Sarah were waiting in the car as the doctor searched for him.

The was only aware of these things once the doctor found him and informed him.

"I just need a swab, so we can make sure you're not sick." The doctor told him with a sympathetic face. Of course Bucky complied, and as soon as he was done he went back out to the car, sliding in and telling Sarah that he was ready to go.

"Did you get the medicine?" He asked sincerely.

"Yes. He should be better in a week, or so the doctor says," Sarah announced.

Steve's face was questioning, as if he wanted to ask where Bucky had gone, but he kept it to himself.

Bucky faked a smile. "Hey. I really wanna come in, but I dunno if I should. What do you think?"

"No, Buck, you shouldn't do that, I don't want anyone else to get sick." Steve replied, his voice still hoarse.

Bucky sighed and nodded. "Okay. I'll call you, though."

Steve smiled. "Okay. Want your jacket back? Doesn't fit anyone in my house."

"No, keep it for a while."

The ride back seemed fast, much to Bucky's dismay. He wanted to keep talking to Steve, but he knew he would need to sleep. The sun was already starting to come up, and both men were weary after a night of no sleep. While Steve and Sarah sat down in their house, Bucky took a long shower, then lay in his bed, with his eyes open for a while before finally passing out.

He wakes with a jolt when the phone rings. Picking up immediately, his "Hello?" sounded rushed.

"Hey, Bucky? It's Sarah Rogers." The voice on the other end replies.


	3. Chapter 3: Worse

"How's Steve? Is he okay? Can I talk to him?" Bucky almost yelled in a panicky voice.

Sarah chuckled. "He's fine. He was talking about you a lot last night, I was just wondering if you wanted to call him. This would be a good time."

"Thank you, Ms. Rogers. I'll do that now." Bucky replied hurriedly, hanging up the phone and calling Steve so fast his finger hurt.

"...hello?" A tired voice asked from the other line.

"Hey, Steve." Bucky muttered, melting under the covers. "I was worried about you."

"Ha, I missed you too Buck." Steve's voice responded.

"How are you? Are you feeling any better? Medicine working?" Bucky rushed out, shifting around under his blanket, suddenly getting worked up again.

"I don't know yet. Not feeling any better, but not any worse either." As if to prove his words, a raspy, painful sounding cough began to come through the phone, sending pangs through Bucky's stomach.

"Hey..." Bucky almost whispered. "If you need to rest..."

"No, Buck, I'm f-fine--" Steve choked out as another set of harsh coughs overtook him.

"No, Steve, you need to rest. Man, I wish I could be there with you...I'll call you again later, I promise. Okay?" Bucky's voice was firm.

"Okay, Bucky. Bye."

"Bye."

Bucky hung up the phone, using all of his will power to not shove on his shoes and go next door. Sighing, he opened his door and went out to the kitchen, where his mother already had breakfast in the table.

"So, you decided to wake up?" His mother joked, then she pulled him close and kissed his forehead.

Bucky glanced at the door before sitting down to eat. He didn't talk, even though conversations were bouncing around the table, and he was the last to finish.

"Will you do the dishes for me please?" Bucky's mother asked him, with a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes ma'am." He replied, standing up and getting out of his chair to collect the plates and forks. Even though he washed them well, Steve was on his mind the entire time.

Finally finished, Bucky raced back to his room and got on the phone. After several rings he got worried.

Suddenly someone picked up. "Hello?" It was a woman's voice.

"Hello, Ms Rogers, this is Bucky? Could I speak to Steve please?" He rushed out, shifting his weight onto his other leg as he stood by his night stand.

"He's sleeping right now, I think later would be a better time." Her voice was sad and stressed.

After a pause, Bucky dared to ask, "He's feeling better though, right?" His voice strained against him as he choked out the words, remembering that Steve hadn't made any improvements that morning.

"Not really, it's hitting him pretty hard...if he's not any better by tomorrow we're calling the doctor."

"Oh." Bucky's mind swirled for a moment before hanging up, slipping his shoes on, going out into the afternoon sun, and knocking on the Rogers' door.

After a moment, Sarah opened the door slowly. Upon seeing Bucky's familiar face, though, she swung the door all the way open. "I'm surprised you've been able to wait this long," she admitted, shuffling backwards awkwardly to let him in.

Bucky slipped his shoes off right inside the door and whispered. "I can't leave Stevie here to suffer without doing all that I can, now can I?" He smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes.

He quickly rushed to Steve's room. The sight of the small man he cared about so much sent pangs through him. Steve looked so pale--dispite red rashes--sweat beading everywhere, and his lips so chapped. Walking silently over to his bedside, Bucky kneeled next to Steve and placed his head on the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes and waited for Steve to open his.

Bucky must have drifted off, because he woke to a harsh sounding "Bucky?"

He snapped his head up. "Hmm? Oh, hey Stevie. I was really worried about you so I--"

Steve started coughing really hard. His eyebrows pinched together, and his small, frail back arched. "I'm fine, really." He protested before Bucky could even open his mouth.

"No, you're not. Have you eaten?" Bucky intended on being stern, but he couldn't hide his worry and it began pouring out of him.


	4. Chapter 4: Doctor

"Yeah, I had some soup," Steve said, bringing his fist up to cover a cough.

Bucky relaxed a little. "Well, that's good, at least. Still not feeling better?" He stood up, grabbing a chair so they could both be more comfortable.

"No. I'm still nauseous, and my head hurts, and my throat and my arms." Steve shifted uncomfortably under his thick sheets.

"Arms?" Bucky choked out, his voice somehow cracking on the one word. Wasn't that what happened when Scarlet Fever got worse? The young man was having a hard time breathing.

"Relax, Bucky, I'm fine." Steve muttered with a shivering breath.

"Stop saying that!" Bucky wailed, resting his forehead on the edge of the bed. He took a deep breath. "You keep saying you're fine and you're not. Please, you're sick, and you're getting worse, so stop acting like it's a little cold."

Things were silent for a while, until Bucky added, "I'm sorry I snapped, I'm just really worried about you." He looked up. "I don't think I could live without you."

Steve laughed. "It's okay, Buck." And then, more sincerely, he added, "Thank you. For coming, I mean. It means a lot."

"I could never stay away from you." Bucky locked his eyes intently with Steve, not knowing how his eyes gave away how really important Steve was to him. He wasn't aware that in his eyes you could see that he was looking at what was his universe.

"Hey, is anyone hungry?"

Bucky jumped when he heard Sarah's voice. He wasn't sure why, but he had been caught off guard. "Erm, no thanks."

She nodded. "Alright. Can I talk to you for a moment, Bucky?" She asked while leaning in the door frame.

"Yes ma'am." Bucky said, scrambling out of his chair. "I'll be right back, Stevie!"

"Okay, Bucky."

Sarah and Bucky sat down on the couch, both of their expressions worried, but for different reasons.

Sarah sat cross legged and faced Bucky, who was trying to keep the worry out of his face. He didn't understand what was wrong. Why had she called him out here?

"Steve isn't getting better, so I called the doctor, and he said we should try a different medication," Sarah began. Her face was calm, but Bucky could tell just how much stress she was under. After a moment, she opened her mouth and continued to explain. "He said to call him if anything gets worse, but I'm going to going to pick up another medicine that he suggested trying. So, what I'm trying to say," she straightened up, and put on a look of business before continuing. "Is that I need you to stay here with Steve, I promise I'll be--"

Steve suddenly rushed through the room, with the obvious goal of the bathroom. Once the small man had entered the restroom Bucky almost immediately heard harsh vomiting. Bucky and Sarah stood up as soon as they heard the sound and rushed to the bathroom as well.

As expected, they found Steve leaning over the toilet, breath shaking, and body weak. Bucky ran his hand along his bestfriend's spine in a comforting motion. "Do you feel any better now?" He asked, knowing that throwing up occasionally helped.

"Not really," Steve whispered, leaning back so that Bucky had to adjust himself to be his backrest. Bucky pulled his hand up to Steve's forehead.

"You're hot," he whispered into his ear. "Do you want a cool rag?"

"Sure," Steve responded.

Sarah, who was kneeling in front of her son, studied his face. "I'm going to call the doctor, okay?" She stood up, wet a rag, and placed it on his head before going back into the living room and calling the doctor.

Already Steve was drifting off, Bucky's warmth soothing him and the cool rag on his head cooling his fever. Bucky gently scooted backward so that he could lean against the wall, making it easier for him to support Steve. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man to insulate the heat, and payed close attention to Steve's body to make sure he could adjust to his needs.

They sat like that for a while before Sarah came back in. "The doctor's on his way." She whispered. At first Bucky thought she was talking to Steve, but then he realized her eyes were on him. "Maybe you should try to take him to his bed?"


	5. Chapter 5: Sun

Bucky nodded, evaluated the situation, and gently slid a hand in front of his chest to support Steve's back. He looped an arm under his legs, turned him, and voila. He stood up and began carrying his friend back to his bed, laying him down gently just as he heard the doorbell ring. He wanted to go open the door and let the doctor in, but...he decided to stay with Steve. He wasn't exactly supposed to be here.

The doctor seemed only a little surprised to see him, plus a bit annoyed. However, he woke up Steve, looked him over and asked some questions, and all the while Bucky stayed silent.

After the examination, the doctor put on a serious face and began whispering things to Sarah.

Steve turned to Bucky. "Thanks for staying, Bucky. But don't you think you should be going home? It's dark out."

Bucky was surprised. Had he really been here that long? He glanced at the clock. 8:03 p.m.. "Oh."

"Thank you," Bucky heard Sarah call to the doctor as she stood in Steve's doorway. Bucky wanted to blurt out "What's wrong? What did he say?" but he kept quite.

Sarah sat down on Steve's bed. "The doctor says your Scarlet Fever has developed into Rhumatic Fever, so we're going to try a new medication, okay?"

"Okay." Steve responded. He seemed calm, and tired, and he just wanted to sleep. Bucky, however, started to panic. Steve was getting worse? Like, really worse? How much worse?

A soft hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. He jumped and looked over to see who it was. Sarah. He hadn't even noticed her get up. "Bucky, you need to go home, and get some rest."

Even though her tone was comforting, panic rose inside Bucky's chest.

"I'll try. Watch over Stevie for me." He said in a sarcastic tone, even though he was nearly serious.

Sarah smiled. "I will." She walked him to the door and watched him until he had entered his own home next door.

After showering, Bucky collapsed in his bed and tried not to worry about Steve. He couldn't lose him. He just couldn't.

However, dispite his best efforts, tears welled up in Bucky's eyes and he held his breath to supress a sob. Everyone else was asleep, and he didn't want to wake anyone. He wasn't ready for something like this. He wasn't ready to grieve for his best friend. He didn't want Steve to die.

He hadn't even realized that he'd started sobbing until his mother came in to comfort him.

"Hey, Steve's going to be fine, okay? I'm sure he'll be fine," she whispered in a comforting tone, holding her son to her chest and rocking him side to side.

Bucky wanted to say something, but his voice caught and he ended up sounding like he was being choked.

His mother rubbed his back gently. She comforted him for a long time, and eventually he forgot how bad of a condition Steve was in.

Steve seemed to be getting better after that, and soon was back to his old self. As was the case every time Steve recovered from something big, Bucky spent a night or two over at his house. Steve was healthy, and everything was great, and that was the last life threatening sickness Steve got.


End file.
